


whatcha doing for the rest of your life

by dutchveertje



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lance Loves Keith (Voltron), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Smitten Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchveertje/pseuds/dutchveertje
Summary: Lance loves Keith. That's it. That's the plot
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 58





	whatcha doing for the rest of your life

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Call You Mine by The Chainsmokers

Lance washed off the moisturizer and patted his face dry with a towel. He looked in the mirror, pleased with the result.

“You finally done with your twenty-thousand step skincare routine?” Keith asked.

Lance scoffed. “It’s only ten steps. And as a Korean, I thought you’d appreciate my skincare routine.

“It’s unnecessarily long,” Keith said.

“I know you secretly like it because it makes my skin really soft.”

“Shut up,” Keith said, but there was no malice behind it.

Lance smirked, knowing he was right. “Just like how I like that I got you to use moisturizer. I like how soft it makes your skin.” He kissed Keith’s cheek.

“Just know that I will never use more steps than this one.”

“That’s what you said about the moisturizer, so we’ll see.”

Keith glared at Lance, but again with no real anger.

“Let’s go to bed,” Lance said. He dragged Keith through the hallway into their bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Keith to stand between his legs. With his hands firmly on Keith’s hips, he started planting kisses on the parts of Keith that his mouth could reach. He didn’t know why, but he felt the urge to kiss Keith all over. Actually, he did know why. It’s because he loves this man. So he decided to voice it. “I love you,” he said between kisses.

Keith put his hands on Lance’s head, fingers carding through his hair. “I love you too.”

Lance let out an appreciative hum, both because of Keith’s words and the fingers now gently massaging his scalp. His mouth stayed at the same spot and he sucked. He could feel Keith squirming beneath his mouth and hands. He looked at the nice mark he left behind.

“Oh, you’re in that kind of a mood. In that case, I’m gonna check if I need to take a shit,” Keith said. He stepped back out of Lance’s grasp.

“Way to kill the mood,” Lance said with a chuckle.

“Do you want me to prepare or not?”

“Yes, please.”

“That’s what I thought,” Keith said. He started walking toward the door.

“Don’t be gone too long ‘cause you won’t be there to love me when you’re gone,” Lance said dramatically.

“Who’re you quoting?” Keith asked. Damn it, he knew him too well.

“My girl, Ariana. Well, it’s actually Chris Brown’s song, but I found it through Ariana.” Lance raised his voice so Keith could still hear him across the hall. He crawled under covers and waited.

A few minutes later, Keith returned.

“Have a good shit?” Lance asked, grinning.

“Fantastic,” Keith deadpanned. He also stepped into bed and under the covers.

Lance wasted no time and immediately attached himself to Keith again. His mouth quickly found Keith’s.

Keith chuckled into the kiss. “What’s gotten into you?” he asked when Lance finally let up his barrage of kisses.

“Can’t a man make out with his boyfriend?” Lance said mock offended.

“I’m not saying you can’t.”

“Then just let me do this. Let me appreciate your beautiful body,” Lance said, cupping Keith’s face.

Keith blushed at that and Lance found it adorable. He was so easy to fluster, still not used to compliments.

Lance moved to position himself on top of Keith, snugly between Keith’s spread legs. For all Keith’s talk, Lance could clearly feel his excitement pressed against him. He resumed his attack on Keith’s mouth.

After a few minutes of passionately making out, Lance’s kisses left Keith’s mouth in favor of his neck and throat. He left red splotches all over the area. He latched on to the left side of Keith’s neck, leaving a nice and visible bruise there that would surely still be there tomorrow. Lance liked leaving hickeys in visible places, and he knew Keith liked it too.

Lance drew his head back to look at Keith. He had his eyes closed and his mouth open, his head tilted to the right side. Keith always looked beautiful, but there was nothing quite like Keith red-faced, and panting, and…

Lance rolled his hips and Keith let out a moan.

There it was.

He was gonna make love to this man all night long.

* * *

The next morning, Lance woke up feeling surprisingly well-rested, considering the time they went to sleep last night. The images of last night came flooding back and Lance smiled. He stretched his body, waking up his muscles. He noticed some of his muscles were a little sore, a result of last night. He flung his arm over to the other side of the bed.

Only to hit the mattress. He opened his eyes and saw that the bed was empty. He looked over at the clock. It was almost eleven. That explained both why he was so well-rested and why Keith wasn’t in bed anymore. Keith was never one to sleep for a long time.

Lance decided to go look for him. He got out of bed. He was about to leave the bedroom when he realized he was still naked. He went over to the closet and grabbed the first pair of boxer briefs he saw. The ones with cats on them. Now he was ready to start his search for Keith.

The moment he left the bedroom, he was hit by a smell. It smelt delicious. He followed the smell through the open living room door. Misty meowed at him in greeting, like she always did. He bent down to give her a pat. Then he looked over into the kitchen and saw Keith standing there in nothing but boxer briefs. He looked undisturbed, so he either didn’t hear the meow or pretended not to hear it because he definitely knew what it meant.

Lance took advantage of it to look at Keith for a moment. It looked like he was preparing breakfast. He was wearing Lance’s favorite pair of boxer briefs, the ones with little aliens on them. Lance was filled with so much love for this man. He adored the domesticity of it all. He couldn’t help but smile.

He walked up to Keith and wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, placing a kiss on the hickey he had left on Keith’s neck last night. “Good morning, sweetheart,” he said, and he kissed Keith’s neck again.

“Good morning,” Keith said. Lance could hear the smile in his voice.

“How are you feeling?” Lance asked.

“My thighs are sore.”

“I’m not surprised, you went at it for a while last night,” Lance said. They both chuckled. “So, whatcha making?”

“French toast. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed,” Keith answered.

Lance’s heart overflowed with love. He didn’t think it was possible to love him even more, but there you go.

Keith continued making breakfast in silence while Lance hugged him from behind, nuzzling the crook of his neck. Lance tried to think back to a moment where he felt as content in life as he did now, but he couldn’t come up with anything. This domestic bliss, this is where he wanted to stay for the rest of his life.

“Marry me?” Lance asked.

Keith froze. “What?”

It was then that the gravity of the question dawned on Lance, and he started getting nervous. And when he gets nervous, he rambles. “Look, I know we haven’t talked about yet, but I just love you so much, and you make me so happy, and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I didn’t think it was possible to love someone this much. So will you marry me? I won’t be offended if you say no. And I know we’re still kinda young, but I don’t care. And I know we haven’t even been together that long. Is two years long? I mean, it’s not short, but it’s also not long-long, right?”

“Lance,” Keith interrupted him. Lance hadn’t even noticed that Keith had turned around in his arms. He cupped Lance’s face. “You’re rambling.”

“Sorry,” Lance said. Then he noticed Keith had tears in his eyes. “Are you crying?”

“Yeah, but don’t worry, these are happy tears. And to answer your question, yes, I would love to marry you.” Keith gave him a smile.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Lance didn’t think he’s ever been this happy in his life. He didn’t resist when Keith pulled him in for a kiss. Lance couldn’t stop the happy tears from rolling down his face.

Keith used his thumbs to wipe them away. “And I also didn’t think it was possible to love someone this much, but here we are,” he said.

Lance gave a watery laugh. “When you froze I thought I overstepped some boundary of something.”

“You just caught me off guard,” Keith said. “This is not how I expected my morning to go.”

“Me neither,” Lance said. He kissed Keith again. They were interrupted by the loud rumble of Lance’s stomach. They pulled back and laughed. “So how about that breakfast in bed?” he asked.

Keith turned around again in Lance’s arms. “It’s almost done,” he said. He resumed preparing breakfast with Lance’s arms still around his midsection.

“Sorry I don’t have a ring or anything. This was kind of an impulsive thing,” Lance said.

“It’s okay, I wouldn’t have worn a ring anyway. Breakfast is done.” Keith stepped sideways to get two plates from the cupboard and Lance moved with him because he was unwilling to let Keith go.

“How about we just spend the rest of the day in bed? Watch a movie, have some sex, ignore our phones all day, order take out tonight. And then we can tell people about our new relationship status tomorrow. Right now I just wanna cuddle my fiancé,” Lance said. He kissed the bruise on Keith’s neck again.

“Sounds perfect,” Keith said.


End file.
